The present disclosure relates to a boarding and alighting guidance system is executed by a computer that controls a mobile terminal when the boarding and alighting guidance system provides information for a user who uses public transportation such as railroad, and to a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium in which an information providing program is stored.
It not seldom happens that a user who uses public transportation such as railroad sometimes fails to get off at a destination detraining station when the user uses the public transportation for the first time. Further, even though the user uses the public transportation on a daily basis, the user sometimes fails to get off at a destination detraining station in a case where the user concentrates on reading, in a case where the user is thinking of something else, or in a case where the user gets on a train after drinking.
Here, as an example of a technique for preventing the user from failing to get off at a destination detraining station, there has been known a boarding and alighting guidance system disclosed in a typical technique. This boarding and alighting guidance system includes an IC Card-type data transmission device for a departure station ticket gate for transmitting a departure station ID, a destination station listing device having a plurality of IC Card-type destination station ID data transmission devices for inputting a destination station ID in a cellular phone, a center device communicating with the cellular phone via wireless communication, receive a user ID, the departure station ID, and the destination station ID from the cellular phone, and causes the cellular phone to provide approaching guidance. It is to be noted that the IC Card-type data transmission device for the departure station ticket gate and the destination station listing device are provided at each station. The center device is provided at a remote position distant from the station.
Then, the center device monitors an operation status of a train and when the train approaches a destination station, causes the cellular phone to provide the approaching guidance. Also, the center device receives a name of the detraining station from the cellular phone after a passenger gets off the train. If the passenger gets off at a wrong station, the center device causes the cellular phone to give detraining station error notification and to provide right boarding and alighting guidance.